Almost Love
by 123342e354rtqertqgasgafg
Summary: Severus tells Lily how he feels. Lily's PoV One Shot.


A/N- Ok, don't kill me. I know I've kind of disappeared for about a year..? Well I moved from Germany back to the good ol' USA. So I'm going to write a one-shot story between Severus & Lily because I want to get the brain juices flowing!

Told in Lily's PoV. Takes place the day before the events in their 5th year.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(

I peer over the top of my book every so often to see him staring at me. I pretend not to notice. We continue to study in silence. I want to break it but I haven't the slightest idea of what to say.

He sighs. I glance over my book yet again.

"Lily?"

"Yes, Sev?" He's looking at me kind of strange. He looks sad & it breaks my heart to see him this way. I see the signs. He wants to tell me something important. He's biting his lip, not making eye contact, & he's fidgeting with his sleeve, twisting it, and then letting it go only to pick it up again.

"I need to tell you something." I hold back a smirk. I know him so well by now, it's ridiculous. But he is my best friend, no matter how many dirty looks we get from the other Gryffindors, nothing will change that.

"You know you can tell me anything." I reach out and touch his hand, but he tenses and pulls back.

"No Lily. You need to hear me first.." He looks scared. I don't know why. I want to make his fears go away. He takes a deep breath.

"I need you to promise me that we'll always be friends after I tell you." I'm confused, but I nod my head.

"If course we'll be friends! You're my best friend, you know that." He cringes.

"Yes, best friends.." He finally makes eye contact with me. I'm surprised at how much passion is in his eyes. He takes another deep breathe, and licks his lips.

"I really don't know where to start. I mean we've known each other for so long. But it was really back in second year when I noticed. Potter & his crew," He sneers and I hold back giggles. He knows his sneers make me laugh and he smiles a bit.

"Potter & his crew were chasing me down a corridor, trying to hex me for one reason or other, and you just happened to come round the corner. You knew what was going on immediately and dealt with it yourself. You have a mean left hook by the way. Well, after that day, you were always looking out for me, and fussing over me. And that's when I realized that I.." He stops and looks at me.

"Lily, that's when I realized that your eyes are the exact shade of green as an emerald, and that you scrunch your nose when you're confused. That's when I noticed that in the sun, your hair looks like flames. Beautiful dancing flames. And that you have exactly 174 freckles on your face-but who's really counting? I realized that even though you could be the most popular witch in our year, you brush that option aside and hang out with me instead. Lily, that's the day that I realized that I loved you…"

He looks at me & I realize that the passion in his eyes is love. I don't know what to say. My head is spinning. My friends always teased me about how close we were. They said it was embarrassing how obvious it was that he loved me. I would brush those ideas off, and laugh at how ridiculous it sounded. Not once did I think it was true.

"Sev…" He looks disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I shouldn't have said anything." He begins to pack his things away. No. No, Sev, don't go… It's not supposed to end this way, I just know it.

"Severus, no. Don't leave. Please. Just let me think."

He pauses & looks at me warily.

I take this time to really examine him. His hair and eyes are the darkest black you could find. He pushes his bangs away from his face. His nose is longer than most and he has thin lips, perfect for those hilarious sneers. He looks uncomfortable under my gaze, but I'm not finished yet. He has a thin scar on his chin which he refuses to talk about and (although he denies it) I know I see a HINT of eyeliner on him. I make my way back up to his eyes, recalling all the amazing memories I have of him. It's now that I realize that I love him. And I'm not going to let him get away without knowing it.

His eyes widen as I close the distance between us with a soft kiss.

When we break apart, I smile at him.

"Sev, you're my best friend. The best friend I could ask for, but I think I want to be more than friends. I can't say that I love you, not yet. But over time.. Over time I know I'll be able to say it and mean it."

He grasps my hand and I don't think I could be happier than I am right now, sitting in silence with my best friend that I almost love.

A/N- So, did you like it? It's my first one shot and I'm pretty happy at how it came out. Although I think the ending could've been better, but eh whatever. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcome and feel free to point out mistakes I might've made. Thanks for reading!


End file.
